During printed circuit board (PCB) manufacturing, a solder mask may be utilized to protect copper traces from oxidation and to prevent solder bridges from forming between solder pads. The solder mask may be made from epoxy-based materials and may either be silkscreened on or vacuum laminated by using a dry film solder mask (DFSM). During processing of the PCB with the solder mask, the solder mask may become misaligned. In some cases, a misaligned solder mask may be corrected via grinding/scraping, machining/milling, chemical stripping, microblasting, or a combination thereof. Each of these misalignment correction methods may cause damage to an underlying laminate material.